THE WINTER
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Saito Hajime dan Hijikata Toshizo diperintahkan menangkap gembong penjahat yang telah menjadi incaran pemerintah sekian lamanya, bernama BLACK DEVIL. Semuanya berubah ketika Saito harus melakukan pilihan sulit, antara membela negaranya ataukah menyelamatkan cintanya.


**Tau kan anime "Hakuouki Rekketsu Roku"? Itu lho yang chara-chara cowoknya keren2 buangetz. Samurai-samurai kece gitu _**

**Di ff kali ini aku membawa Hinata Hyuuga bersama chara-chara yang ada di dalam anime itu ^_^**

**Apapun makanannya, minumnya teh botol sostro.**

**Apapun animenya, chara ceweknya haruslah Hinata. Hehehe gak nyambung yak :p**

**Happy reading z deh ...**

**THE WINTER**

**BY :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

_**CAST:**_

- Saito Hajime

- Hinata Hyuuga

- Hijikata Toshizo

- Kazama Chikage

- Chizuru Yuukimura

_**GENRE: **_

- Love Story, Action/Battle

..

..

..

..

**=Kyoto, hari ke-1 musim dingin=**

Suasana kota saat itu begitu sepi. Tak terlihat seorangpun yang melakukan aktivitas diluar. Dikarenakan hari masih sangat pagi. Salju tebal menutupi seluruh jalan. Terlihat seorang Lelaki berambut ungu dengan seragam hitamnya sedang berjalan santai. Dia adalah Saito Hajime, kapten dari salah satu pasukan perang pemerintah yang sangat terkenal. Jiwa kepemimpinan yang luar biasa, membuat banyak perang telah berhasil, dan dengan mudah melambungkan namanya ke seluruh pelosok negeri. Kini dia telah menjadi orang yang sangat terkenal, semua orang sangat menyukai dan menghormatinya.

"Ohayou Kapten." Seseorang menyapanya.

"Ohayou." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jenderal Lee ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang. Mari ikut saya!"Ia menunjukkan kereta kuda disebelahnya.

"Baiklah." Saito segera menaiki kereta itu.

Tak lama mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, ketika Saito masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan seorang Lelaki separuh baya langsung menyambutnya hangat. Mempersilahkannya duduk disamping Lelaki berambut hitam dengan seragam yang sama sepertinya. Ia tersenyum kearah Saito lalu berkata: "Apa kabar Saito? Lama tak bertemu denganmu."

"Kabarku baik Hijikata-san. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Akupun baik, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."

"Sudah cukup reuniannya, sekarang mari kita mulai bicara." Jenderal Lee memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku katakan ini!"

Saito dan Hijikata mendengarkan perkataan Jenderal Lee dengan ditugaskan untuk mengawal seorang ilmuan yang sangat berharga bagi negara bernama Yuukimura bersama putri semata wayangnya dari ancaman bahaya yang setiap saat mengintai. Yuukimura selalu menjadi target para penjahat, karena kemampuan luar biasa yang dimilikinya. Tak sedikit pihak yang ingin memanfaatkan kemampuannya itu untuk hal yang buruk, demi keuntungan semata. Terutama dari ancaman"Black Devil" gembong penjahat yang licik, kejam, dan cerdik. Mereka merupakan kumpulan orang yang menentang pemerintah, selalu menjadi pemberontak dan pembuat onar.

"Kapan kami mulai bertugas?"Tanya Hijikata setelah Jenderal Lee selesai menyampaikan semuanya.

"Hari ini. Kalian akan tinggal di kediaman Tuan Yuukimura selama menjalankan tugas."Jelas Jenderal Lee.

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Aku pastikan akan menangkap ketua black devil."Hijikata tersenyum kecil kemudian keluar ruangan diikuti Saito.

"Dia selalu percaya diri seperti biasanya." Tukas lelaki separuh baya itu sembari tersenyum melihat kepergian mereka dari ruangannya.

**- In the Restoran -**

"Saito, menurutmu berapa lama kita akan bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini?" Hijikata membuka pembicaraan tanpa menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Hm entahlah." Saito berkomentar singkat.

"Ck kau ini."

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, mereka bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Saito Hajime dan Hijikata Toshizo." Gumam seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dua lelaki tampan dan berkarisma itu dari kejauhan.

"Jadi mereka yang sering diperbincang banyak orang itu. Hmm ... Menarik."Seringai aneh menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hijikata-san, aku akan pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang. Kita bertemu lagi nanti." Saito membungkukkan badan, kemudian berlalu.

"Black devil ... Aku semakin tak sabar ingin segera menangkap gembong penjahat itu, terutama ketuanya." Sekali teguk Hijikata menghabiskan coffee latte miliknya.

**- Saito Home's -**

Beberapa pakaian serta barang-barang yang diperlukan telah tertata rapi di dalam kopernya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 15.00, saatnya berangkat menuju tempat dimana dia akan melaksanakan tugas. Sebuah kereta kuda yang nampak elegan telah menunggu di depan rumah Saito bersama seorang utusan dari Tuan Yuukimura. Di dalam sana telah duduk Hijikata dengan pakaian santai, tanpa seragam yang selalu dipakainya.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian sangat resmi, Saito?" Tanya Hijikata heran melihat penampilan Saito yang terlihat formal dengan seragamnya.

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Hijikata, wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu. Saito memang tak sepintar Hijikata dalam menyesuaikan penampilan di dalam sebuah kondisi apapun. Yang dia tahu hanya pakaian tradisional, bahkan sebelumnya dia menolak ketika setiap petugas negara, seperti dirinya harus mulai mengenakan pakaian modern dan meninggalkan pakaian tradisional yang selalu melekat di badannya. Pada akhirnya dia kalah suara, dan menuruti peraturan yang berlalu saat ini. Meski pada awalnya merasa kikuk, tak bebas bergerak menggunakan pakaian yang terasa ketat baginya itu,tapi sepertinya kini dia mulai terbiasa.

**- Yuukimura Home's -**

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Yuukimura tak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Setengah jam berlalu, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Terlihat sebuah rumah bertingkat yang begitu megah juga elegan. Dengan interior dan gaya rumah masa kini. Jauh berbeda dengan rumah Saito ataupun Hijikata yang masih menggunakan gaya rumah jaman dulu.

"Selamat datang Kapten Saito dan Kapten Hijikata." Sambut tuan rumah begitu ramah.

Saito dan Hijikata membungkukkan badan, memberikan salam hormat.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Apa melelahkan?" Yuukimura bertanya.

"Tidak juga, tuan." Ujar Hijikata. "Jadi, apa rincian tugas kami? Aku ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas dari anda." Lanjutnya.

"Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui sebelumnya dari Jenderal Lee, bahwa keselamatanku juga puteriku sedang dalam ancaman. Aku membutuhkan perlindungan, aku percaya dengan kemampuan yang kalian miliki. Kami akan aman, dan penjahat-penjahat itu akan segera tertangkap." Jelas Yuukimura.

"Ancaman apa saja yang telah anda dapatkan?" Tanya Saito berusaha menyelidiki lebih jauh.

"Aku menerima surat ancaman dari Black Devil."Yuukimura memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Saito.

_Salam Tuan Yuukimura yang terhormat,_

_Sepertinya kehidupanmu saat ini sangat bahagia dan menyenangkan. Tapi itu tak akan berlangsung lama, karena sebentar lagi semuanya akan hancur. Kesenangan dan kebahagianmu akan berubah menjadi penderitaan dan kesedihan yang akan menggerogotimu juga puteri kesayanganmu itu setiap waktu, jam, menit, bahkan detik. _

_Semua akan baik-baik saja, jika kau menerima undanganku untuk bergabung. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, jangan sampai mengambil keputusan yang akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya._

_B.D_

"Kapan anda menerima surat ini?" Saito kembali bertanya setelah selesai membaca surat di tangannya.

"Dua hari yang lalu."Jawab Yuukimura. "Setelah sampainya surat ini di tanganku, aku merasa tidak tenang juga serba salah. Keluar rumah pun aku tak berani, begitu juga puteriku tak kubiarkan keluar. Karena aku takut ini bukan hanya sekedar ancaman." Tambahnya.

"Hm baiklah tuan, serahkan semuanya pada kami. Kami pasti akan menangkap Black Devil itu." Ujar Hijikata dengan yakin.

"Iya, aku percaya pada kalian. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian istirahat, pelayan akan mengantar kalian ke kamar masing-masing."

Waktunya makan malam, Yuukimura beserta puterinya telah duduk di meja makan. Saito muncul diikuti Hijikata begitu gagah membuat wajah Chizuru bersemu merah. Dia tak menyangka bahwa kedua kapten yang begitu terkenal di negeranya begitu tampan dan masih muda.

"Ini puteriku, Chizuru." Yuukimura memperkenalkan puterinya pada Saito dan Hijikata.

"Selamat malam, Nona Chizuru. Aku Saito Hajime." Ujar Saito begitu sopan dan lembut.

"Se-selamat malam Saito-san."

"Aku Hijikata Toshizo."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Saito-san dan Hijikata-san."

"Sudah cukup berkenalannya, sekarang mari kita makan." Yuukimura memulai makan malamnya.

..

..

..

..

Hening, sepi, hanya detik jam dinding yang terdengar serta suara angin malam diluar sana. Semua orang sudah terlelap. Kecuali seorang Lelaki berambut ungu yang masih terjaga, dia terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku. Bisa dibilang itu adalah buku harian, atau buku kegiatan. Entahlah, yang jelas dia selalu menuliskan apa-apa yang telah dilalui hari ini, dan menuliskan apa yang harus dilakukan keesokkan harinya. Karena dia merupakan orang yang tak suka menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga, sangat disiplin waktu, _**"Time is money"**_ itulah yang menjadi prinsipnya.

Insomnia yang selalu menyerang Saito begitu menganggunya. Kini dia hanya terdiam sembari menatap keatas langit-langit kamar. Berharap rasa ngantuk akan segera menghampiri, namun nyatanya tidak. Biasanya dengan latihan pedang sampai lelah dia akhirnya bisa tertidur. Mengingat kini dia sedang berada di rumah orang lain, tak mungkin melakukan kegiatan rutinnya itu. Setelah memikirkan beberapa pertimbangan, keputusan diambil. Dia berjalan keluar kamar, menyusuri setiap ruangan luas nan megah milik Yuukimura, hingga sampai ke depan pintu. Langkah kakinya semakin mantap menuju keluar rumah, dengan sebuah pedang di tangan sebelah kirinya.

Melatih teknik pedang yang dimilikinya selalu dilakukan setiap hari, baik siang ataupun malam, tergantung waktu luang yang dia punya meski hanya sebentar. Sejak kecil memang Saito sudah dilatih keras oleh Ayahnya yang notabene merupakan seorang samurai. Ketika berumur 7 tahun, Ibunya meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Disusul oleh kematian Ayahnya setahun kemudian, karena beliau gugur di medan perang. Kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya dalam usia yang masih kecil secara tidak langsung membentuk pribadi Saito menjadi dingin, minim ekspresi. Kadang dia lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum, bersedih, ataupun marah. Wajahnya selalu datar dalam kondisi apapun. Tragis memang, namun itulah yang terjadi.

Keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya, selama kurang lebih 1 jam dia bermain dengan pedang kebanggaannya. Mencoba semua teknik yang dia kuasai bahkan mencoba teknik baru yang baru dipelajari. Dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan kali ini dan kembali ke kamar. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyerangnya. Seorang wanita dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, secara bertubi-tubi terus melakukan serangan padanya. Dengan cepat dan gesit Saito menghindar dari setiap serangan itu, tanpa mencoba untuk melakukan perlawanan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Saito, dan mulai membalas serangan yang menurutnya cukup merepotkan. Jujur saja, teknik bermain pedang dari wanita itu patut diperhitungkan, tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Aku adalah mimpi burukmu." Wanita bertopeng itu menghunuskan pedangnya tepat kearah leher Saito. Hampir saja dia meregang nyawa jika saja Hijikata tidak berlari sembari berteriak menuju kearah pertarungan sedang berlangsung.

"Ck, sepertinya kau beruntung kali ini." Tukas wanita bertopeng misterius, gerakannya begitu cepat melompati pepohonan hingga menghilang dari pandangan Saito dan Hijikata yang baru tiba disana.

"Siapa orang itu, Saito? Kenapa dia menyerangmu?"Hijikata melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Black Devil." Jawab Saito begitu cerdik, dengan mudah menebak siapa orang yang baru saja menyerangnya. Sebuah topeng khas yang hanya dikenakan oleh anggota Black Devil, itu yang menjadi kunci jawaban penting.

"Ternyata mereka bergerak lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Sebaiknya kita harus lebih waspada mulai dari sekarang."

"Iya." Saito tetap memandang lurus kearah pepohonan yang gelap, dimana wanita tadi menghilang.

"Ayo kembali. Sebaiknya kau tak usah keluar rumah malam-malam seperti ini lagi." Hijikata kembali masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Saito.

**- Markas Black Devil -**

"Kerja bagus. Langkah pertama kita berjalan dengan lancar. Besok kita lakukan langkah selanjutnya. Kau siap kan, Hinata?" Ujar seorang Lelaki berambut pirang dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Tentu saja, Kazama." Ucap wanita berambut panjang indigo dengan mata lavender yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kita lihat, apakah kedua kapten kebanggan mereka itu akan bisa melawan kita. Black Devil yang cerdik dan kuat, Hahahaha ..."Lelaki itu tertawa begitu keras dan menakutkan, diikuti seringai dari Hinata yang tak kalah menakutkannya.

"Besok akan menjadi awal dari tugasmu yang cukup berat." Kazama berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi asyik memainkan pisau kecil di tangannya.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

"Hm."

Kazama mengecup bibir mungil Hinata begitu mesra, dan si gadis pun tak menolak ciuman itu.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Kazama setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidur duluan." Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya.

..

..

..

**Yo yo yo sebenarnya apa ya rencana Black Devil itu?**

**See in the next chapter ^_^**


End file.
